Once Upon a Macy
by elking7541
Summary: Cinderella's daughter Macy is no ordinary princess. She is a free-spirited and independent girl who is in no hurry to grow up. There is so much she needs to learn and so little time to learn it. Will Macy be able to save the entire kingdom when danger comes lurking in the shadows? Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella!
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching the Cinderella series and thought I might add onto it :) So here is the first chapter of my story! Hope you all love it! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

* * *

Being royal is not all glass slippers and tiaras. It is much more than that, and trust me my mother and I would know. Yes, I am Cinderella's daughter. When I was a child, everything was easier. I could play in the garden all day, and write in my room all night. But, now that I am almost sixteen, I have more responsibilities. My parents became supreme rulers when my grandfather stepped down, and now I was their little princess. Except for one thing, I wasn't so little anymore.

"Macy! Time to come inside! Dinner is almost prepared!" My mother said as she came out to the garden. I gave her a nod and went to go find Jaq and Gus.

"Jaq! Gus! Mother says it's time to come inside!" I yelled to the two little mice that were somewhere below me. I started to walk up the castle steps when all of a sudden Jaq, Gus, and Bruno ran in front of me.

"I see another dress has been ruined." My mother said with a laugh as she noticed the hem of my dress.

"Sorry. I sort of tripped into a mud puddle." I said as I tried to wipe some of it off. I looked over at my dad who, by the look on his face, was telling me to go change. I ran out of the dining room and up the grand staircase to my bedroom. I quickly threw off my dress and changed into a new one. Dinner was unusually quiet. Normally my parents had a lot to say. It was only when the Grand Duke came in that we started to talk.

"Good evening your highness'. The list of preparations for Miss Macy's birthday party has been made." He said as he handed the list to my mother.

"I didn't realize we were making my birthday a big deal." I said as she looked over the list.

"It's your sixteenth birthday. This is one of the most important parties you will ever have your highness." The duke said. I realized this was my coming of age party, but I kept trying to ignore that fact As much as possible. Throughout dinner they discussed everything from colors to decorations to food, and I just wanted to keep quiet.

"Jaq, I know I am going to mess this up. I am anything but a proper princess." I said to the mouse as he handed me my hairbrush to prepare for bed.

"Awe, Macy! Jaq Jaq knows you can do it!" He said. I smiled. After a few brushes through my hair I went over to my window. The moon was full and the stars were shining bright.

"Macy? May I come in?" My mother said as she peeked her head inside the door.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she sat down on my bed. I ran over to her and got under the covers. Jaq, Gus, and Mary climbed up the bed post and joined us as well.

"Mother, I don't want to grow up. When I was younger I could do whatever I wanted and I had no care in the world. Now, I must attend parties and be proper, and I worry that I won't be able to do that." I explained.

"Sweetheart, I grew up as a maid, and in no way was I proper when I became a princess. It takes time and effort to become that way. I'm sure you will get the hang of it soon enough, but right now you need to get some sleep." She said. She gently kissed my forehead and left my room. I turned over on my side to face the window.

"I guess now all I can do is hope...and pray." I whispered to myself, and with that I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here I am with chapter 2 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Bruno's barking. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in my bed as I tried to get awake. When I got up I realized that if I didn't hurry then I was going to miss breakfast! I threw one of my dresses on and darted down the stairs.

"Excuse me!" I ended up saying several times as I bumped into the servants and staff. I bursted through the doors of the dining room and saw my parents had almost finished eating. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. I smoothed out my wind-blown hair and tried to catch my breath

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize that I was so late." I told them as I walked to my chair and sat down.

"I was hoping you would have gotten up a few hours ago. We have a surprise for you." My father said to me. Hmm...it wasn't Christmas, nor was it my birthday, it was just another regular day. What could the surprise be?

"Fairy Godmother has agreed to come give you lessons in proper etiquette every morning. Your party is in only a few weeks, and we would like you to be well prepared when the time comes." My mother said as a servant sat a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Oh, mother. Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"I did tell you that you have to put some effort into becoming a proper young lady. Although, I do want you to know that I don't want you to feel like you have to follow every single rule in the book. Do what I did and put your own style on the rules." She said. Put my own style on the rules. How was I suppose to do that? I guess I would just have to figure it out as I go. My parents bid me goodbye so they could go see to some business. After I was finished eating I went out to the garden to wait for Fairy Godmother. Was I nervous? Maybe a bit. I could be rather clumsy at times, but I was determined to try my hardest though at whatever I would be assigned to do.

"Good morning my dear!" She said as she appeared on the bench in front of me.

"Good morning, Fairy Godmother." I said with a slight curtsy. She stood up and looked me over. Even that was making me sweat slightly.

"Are you ready to learn to be a proper princess?" She asked as she looked for her magic wand.

"I suppose I am." I replied. She giggled and then seemed to get frustrated at the lack of success for finding her wand. It always seemed that wherever she was, she could never find that wand.

"Ah here it is!" She proclaimed. She pulled the thin white stick out from her sleeve and gave it a hit on her hand. All of a sudden two books appeared in my hands.

"Now my dear, I want you to put one book on your head and try to balance it. When you feel like you are steady stack the other book on top and try to balance both." I did as she said and started out with one book. It didn't seem so incredibly hard, that is until I started to walk. The book slid from side to side, and two times I had to slide it back to make sure it wasn't going to fall off of my head. When I felt like I was stable I placed the other book on top. I smiled after ten minutes, which was when I could balance both without fail.

"Look, they are staying on!" I said.

"Very good! Now, stand still and keep those books on your head. Without letting them drop, try to curtsy." She said. This was going to prove to be a challenge. The first time I kept the books on my head, but the curtsy was hardly even a bend. It was much harder than I believed it would be.

"Woah!" I said after a hard fall on the ground. I found the books a few feet from me on the ground, and I became discouraged.

"Are you alright?" Fairy Godmother asked as she offered her hand to help me up.

"Why can't I learn to get this right." I said as I picked up the books and closed them shut.

"Cinderella said the same thing when she was learning to dance with the books. Her biggest problem was being showered with too many details at one time. That is why we are going to take each lesson one day at a time and not rush. I would rather you be well prepared on a little amount lessons, then not very prepared on every lesson." She replied. I tried to remember my mother's words of doing things my way as I got up to continue the lesson. After mastering the art of curtsying with my head up, I decided something. I was going to plan my birthday party, just like my mother planned the Royal Banquet every year by herself. The first time she had done it, everyone was planning everything for her, but she ended up taking charge and doing it all her way. I figured that maybe I could do the same thing with my birthday party. After the two-hour lesson I went inside the palace to find my mother.

"Jaq! Have you seen my mother?" I asked him as I passed him in one of the halls.

"Cinderelly is with Princy in the throne room!" He replied. I thanked the little mouse and ran to the throne room. As I entered they were discussing new paintings to be hung on the walls.

"Mother, may I please speak with you?" I asked her as I approached the group. She excused herself from the discussion and sat me down with her at the thrones.

"I want to plan my birthday party. I am old enough now that I can handle this responsibility. You weren't much older than me when you first planned the Royal Banquet that first year." I replied. She smiled and stroked my light-colored brown hair.

"The Royal Banquet was truly a challenge to plan, and I had some help as well from the mice. I think this would be a wonderful opportunity for you. I'm sure you will plan a wonderful party. Remember if you need any help though that you can always ask." She said. She reached in her skirt pocket and took out the list that had the preparations for my party. I thanked her and left the room so that they could continue their discussion. I gathered the mice in the library and told them I would need help to plan this party. After unrolling the list, and seeing how long it stretched, I began to worry. Would this party be way over my head?

* * *

**Will Macy be able to plan the party on her own? Will their be surprises that she is not expecting at her party? Chapter three will be coming out soon, so watch out for that!**

**Shoutouts: **

**Akuaneko413167: Thank you :)**

**SailorSedna052: Thank you so much for following and favoriting! I appreciate the support :)**

**Daniellm: Thank you very much for following! It means a lot to me :)**

**Well, that is all for today! Until next time my dears :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 3 of this story and I hope you are all enjoying it so far! Feel free to leave any comments or ideas you have for the story! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite as well! See you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

The list stretched out all the way off the table and onto the floor. Things like colors, decorations, food, guests, and invitations were necessities. Everything else on the list were little minor details.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this. This is so much to plan and there is little time left." I said to the mice as they looked over the list. Jaq and Mary both looked at me in disappointment.

"Macy, why such lack of confidence? There is absolutely no reason that you can't make this party look wonderful. Plus, we will be here to help you the entire way." Mary said as she laid her small hand on top of mine. I smiled and wiped away a tear that snuck out of my eye. She turned around and gave directions to the other mice. Jaq and Gus would give me options for food and guests, while Mary would help me pick out colors and decorations. The rest of the mice were to handle the other details and ask questions if needed. I left the library and ran down the hallway to find Fairy Godmother.

"Maybe she could make my dress! She makes beautiful designs! Especially the dress that my mother wore when she met my father." I told Mary, who was standing on my shoulder. I scoured the different hallways and rooms, but she was not to be found.

"I suppose you could talk to her about it at your lesson tomorrow." Mary suggested.

"I think I will have to." I replied.

"I think I'm going to go check on the others." Mary said. I helped her get down and she scurried off to find her other friends. I walked into the throne room and found that it was completely empty. I rubbed my hand across the smooth cushions on the throne, and then I sat down in my own. I looked over to my left and thought that about how one day I would be in my mother's throne, taking her place. I got up and walked down the long aisle to the two main doors. As I pushed them both open and stepped into the sun, I could see the entire town.

"How's the party planning going?" My mother asked as she stood beside me. The view of the town was so mesmerizing that I had honestly forgotten about it for a few minutes.

"It's going fine. Everything is under control." I told her.

"Well that is great news." She smiled and put an arm around me. We stood there for a moment, and I wondered something. Dare I say anything about going into town? Ever since I was little I was never allowed to go by myself, and I realized that I never knew why.

"The town looks so beautiful this time of day." I said.

"It really does my dear. Well, I am going to go see about dinner." She said. She patted me on the shoulder and left without another word. Dinner wasn't for a few more hours. Maybe I could go out into town just for a little while, but I would need to find some way out of the castle without being recognized. I ran back inside and closed the big doors behind me. I didn't want anyone to know what I was up to, so I was very careful about where I was and when. Quietly, I snuck into my parent's bedroom and went into their closet.

"There must be something here." I said to myself. In the back of my mom's side of the closet I found a whole ensemble. It included an old ragged brown and blue dress, with an apron, black flats, and a bonnet. No one would recognize a princess in something like that. I grabbed the outfit and went to my room to change. I was hardly recognizable when I looked into the mirror. Now the only obstacle standing in my way was getting outside of the castle without being seen by a family member. I knew about all the main exits, but maybe there were some that I didn't know. The library had books of all kinds, and maybe there would be one on the layout of the castle. I scoured the shelves for a book such as this, but after I went through all the books as tall as I could reach, I knew I would have to go higher up. I grabbed the ladder from the corner and slid it over to the main book case. I climbed to the top and found a bright red book that was covered with layers of dust. As I tried to pull it out, I realized that it was stuck. I pulled with all my might, but ended up falling off the ladder instead of with the book in my hand. I pulled myself up and saw that the book case had opened up. I looked out into the hallway to see that no one was around, and then I took a chance and went through the bookcase.

* * *

**I know this is a really short chapter, but I am mostly just trying to introduce you to what will happen next. I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

**Shoutouts: **

**Nicole: I am so glad that you like the story! I really tried my hardest to keep Cinderella the same person she has always been and I am so glad that someone took notice!**

**Akuaneko413167: Thank you and I hope you continue to keep reading! :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about the late update everyone! My fanfiction account was experiencing some errors and it wouldn't let me do anything! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter 4! Remember to leave comments and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

The tunnel behind the bookcase was narrow and dark. I could hear the dripping water that was coming from the ceiling all too well. I kept walking forward, confident that there would be light at the end soon enough. I had walked for almost ten minutes before I saw the light. I smiled and started to run towards it. When I stepped into the sun I realized I was now at the back side of the castle, and the town was only steps away from me. I stepped out into the crowds and saw groups of people bustling from place to place along with children running to find meet their parents. I walked around to the different shops and stopped myself when I smelled something heavenly. The bakery was baking fresh bread, and I couldn't stop myself from going inside. There was only one problem, my Aunt Anastasia now worked at the bakery after she married the baker. I was sure that if I went in there she would recognize me and tell my mother that I was there. I was really relying on my disguise at this point to not give me away. I walked into the shop and saw my Aunt and Uncle rolling out dough.

"Everything smells wonderful." I said as I tried to disguise my voice as well.

"Thank you! Would you like a roll? We just took them out of the oven a little while ago." My Uncle said as he handed me the bread. I took a bite and smiled as the taste satisfied my tongue. My Anastasia came up to us and closely looked me in the face.

"Macy! What are you doing in the town? How did you even get here?!" She said as she pulled the bonnet off my head.

"I wanted to see what the town looked like! I'm never allowed here and I figured it was time I should be." I replied as I finished the roll. She brushed through her smooth red hair and thought for a moment. She took my hand and sat me dow beside the baking oven.

"Sweetie, don't you think that if your parents wouldn't let you come here, that there must be a reason?" She said. Maybe she was right, but why would my parents be trying to keep me away from the village ?

"Maybe you're right, but I couldn't help it. I was so tired of seeing all of these things from a window." I told her. She put her arm around me and looked down at my clothes.

"You know, your mother wore those clothes everyday when she worked for your grandmother in the chateau. They fit you perfectly." She said as she smoothed out my apron.

"Maybe I shouldn't be wearing them. Do they bring back bad memories?" I asked her.

"For me it just brings back uncomfortable memories. I was so mean towards her and overtaken by the jealousy and selfishness of our mother. It wasn't until she helped me meet your Uncle that I truly understood how awful I had been." She explained.

"What was my mother like when she was my age?" I asked. My mother never really spoke of her time before becoming a princess, so I figured I should get all the information I could while I had the chance.

"Very determined, but yet fragile all at the same time." She said. We sat there for a half an hour or so discussing different topics, but sadly there was not enough time in the day.

"I suppose I best get back for dinner. My parents will be wondering where I am." I said as I gave my Aunt and Uncle a hug. They bid me goodbye and I ran through the streets to get back to the castle. Carefully I snuck in the back entrance and found myself back in our library.

"Macy! There you are! Your parents are going crazy looking for you! Why are you wearing Cinderelly's old clothes?" Jaq said as he ran up to me.

"Oh...umm...I..."

"Macy!" My parents said as they stood in the doorway looking quite cross. I was so busted.

"Why on earth are you wearing those clothes?" My mother said as she came over and stroked the fabric of the dress.

"Oh...umm...I...well you see.."

"Did you go into the town by yourself?!" My father said as he came over to stand in front of me. I didn't know how to answer. If I told the truth I would get in trouble, and if I lied, well I would get in bigger trouble.

"Okay. Yes I did. But I think it's wrong to keep me away from a place that I will someday rule." I replied to my parents. They dropped their tense shoulders and gave a big sigh. My mother looked at me, and then back to my father. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the room.

"We both knew this day was going to come. She is almost sixteen, so maybe we should just tell her." I overheard my mother saying. They were keeping something from me, but what on earth was it? I listened in further and heard my father agree. Slowly, they joined hands and walked back over to me. My mother took a deep breath, and I began to to get worried.

"We have something to tell you, Macy." My father said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

* * *

**What are Cinderella and the Prince going to tell their daughter? Is there great danger lurking in the town? I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Nicole: Thank you! I am glad you are liking it so far :)**

**Tweety1985: Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! I appreciate the support :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! It has been such a crazy week around here! Anyway, here is chapter 5 of Once Upon a Macy. I hope you absolutely love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

My parents led me out of the library and onto the balcony that looked out over the garden.

"Would someone please telling me what is going on?" I said after becoming highly impatient.

"Macy, there is one reason that we never let you go into town by yourself. Your grandmother is not a nice and caring women like most grandmothers are. She is cold hearted and manipulative. You have heard me talk about my childhood, and the way she treated me throughout it. She has tried numerous times to ruin the life that I have now, and the last thing I want her to do is get a hold of you. She is smart enough to know that she would have lots of power over us if anything happened to you. I had decided when you were a baby that it was best to keep you within the castle so that she couldn't harm you even if she tried." My mother explained. If my grandmother was truly as bad as everyone says she is, then my mother must be right.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you today." I said to my parents. The both smiled and my mother pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Don't be sorry my dear. I can understand your fascination. We should have told you this a long time ago instead of giving you no reason whatsoever." She said.

"Just promise us that if you go into the village again you will tell us, and have someone else go with you as well." My father said to me. I promised them, and we all headed off to dinner together.

* * *

**CINDERELLA'S POV**

Keeping something like this from Macy was not easy for the Prince and I to do. When I imagined having a daughter, I did not imagine having to keep something like this from her.

"Do you think we did the right thing by telling her?" I asked my husband that night as we were reading in bed. He put down his book and smiled at me.

"Cinderella, it was time for Macy to know about this. She would have only become more curious as time went on. If we hadn't caught her today, then she might have gone there more than just once without an escort." He said. He was right. She would have snuck out behind our backs much more later on if we hadn't told her the truth. I put my book over on the nightstand and tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. I turned over to one side and looked my husband.

"With us being so busy now these days, I worry about her being lonely and getting into mischief because of it. Maybe it's time we find her a suitable husband." I suggested.

"You honestly think it is time for that?" He asked.

"Well, maybe. I was sixteen when we got married, and eighteen when we had Macy. Since she never goes into the village or meets new people, it would be very difficult to find someone on her own." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead gently.

"We will make a compromise. We will invite some people to her birthday party, but we will not put pressure on her. If she finds the right person there then it all works out, but if she doesn't, we must have faith that everything will fall into place in time." He replied. I agreed with him and turned back over to go to sleep. The party was only two days away, so I would have to hurry to make a decision on who to invite. I tried to tell myself that I was doing the best thing for my daughter, but there will still little doubts in my mind that made me second guess it.

* * *

**MACY'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with stress immediately flowing into my eyes. I had two days until my sixteenth birthday, and the party that went along with it. The people involved, such as the florist, dress designer, musicians, and many others, were all coming to set up some things today. My parents would be organizing my guest list all day, so I was on my own when it came to dealing with all the physical preparations.

"Macy! Macy, dear! It's time to get up!" My lady's maid said as she knocked on my bedroom door.

"I am getting up right now, Ms. Carlton." I replied as I threw my bed covers off of me.

"You better hurry along! The florist arrived early." She said. I quickly brushed through my hair and put it up in a half up, half down style. After throwing on a dress and shoes, I ran downstairs to meet the florist.

"Macy no take bath bath?" Gus asked as he and Jaq slid down the railing beside me.

"I will do it when everyone leaves. There is so much to be done!" I said to the two mice. I ran into the ballroom and saw the florist, with hundreds of flowers, waiting for me. I instructed him where each individual vase was to go, and then the musicians showed up asking where they should set up. I gave them a list of preferred songs and let them set their stands and music up. I was running around the huge room like crazy until my mother came in and stopped me in my tracks.

"Is everything going alright?" She asked as she grabbed my shoulders to stop me.

"Yes, I believe everything is in place now." I said, staring about the room and observing the busy workers.

"Well, your dress designer is waiting for you in your bedroom whenever you want to go up." She said. My mother kissed my cheek and returned back to my father. As I was walking up the steps to my room, I realized that I wanted Fairy Godmother to design my dress. I stopped on the middle of the steps, and ran as fast I could to try to find her.

"Fairy Godmother!" I kept yelling in all different parts of the castle. I had given up after a half an hour or so of looking. No one had seen her all day. I went up to my bedroom and supposed that I would just have the designer waiting for me make my dress.

"Dress designer at your service!" Fairy Godmother yelled when I opened the door. A huge smile creeped across my face as I hugged her.

"How did you know that I wanted you to do my dress?" I asked her. She looked over at Mary, who was sitting on the jewelry box on my vanity.

"A little mouse told me." She replied. For ten minutes she measured and tried to configure colors.

"Oh this is going to be a lovely gown!" She yelled. With a wave of her wand, and a bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, a brand new gown was created. I looked in the mirror, and smiled when I saw it. It consisted of different shades of dark blue, with light blue ruffles on the skirt.

"Oh Fairy Godmother! It is so wonderful! Thank you! Thank you a million times!" I continued saying.

"I am so glad you love it, now my dear, you better get back downstairs and finish your planning! The party is not far off!" She said. With a thankful heart I ran back downstairs. I already knew that this was going to be the best birthday I had ever experienced.

* * *

**Will this be the best birthday? And also, did you like having Cinderella's POV in the story, or did you find it boring? This chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be much longer because of the party :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite as well!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Emilia1987: I am glad you are liking this story so far, and now you know what they have been keeping from her :) When I watched the second and third Cinderella movie, I noticed that hint of kindness and compassion that Anastasia had towards the end, and I was really glad that I was able to turn her into a nice person. Thank you for the sweet reviews and for following and favoriting and I hope you continue to keep reading :)**

**SailorSedna052: It doesn't make me upset! I love it when my readers try to guess what is going on :) Now you know the twist! I hope you continue to keep on reading :)**

**Tiger's Rain: Thank you so much for following and favoriting! :)**

**Well, that is all for today everyone! I promise I will update sooner this time! Until next time my dears :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Ready for chapter 6 of this story? Well, I am! I hope you all love it and remember to R and R and follow/favorite too! See you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

The day of the party, the castle was filled with all kinds of people, each having their own specific task to fulfill by the evening. I had gotten up very early to finish the last minute preparations, such as things like making sure the food was all on schedule. It was my sixteenth birthday, and throughout the morning, I was so busy that I had forgotten that. I finally took a break when I was called into the dining room. That was when I could breathe, because then it just seemed like a typical morning. My father was in his favorite chair, drinking a cup of hot coffee and looking over a list of duties to take care of. My mother was having her same breakfast that she has every morning, and had put her best smile on for the day. I bid them all good morning and sat down in my chair to have my own breakfast. Mr. Watson, my favorite cook in the entire world, came into the dining room with a huge smile on his face.

"A special breakfast, for the special birthday girl." He said as he sat down a large cinnamon roll in front of me. It was still warm enough that you could see the steam coming off the top and the icing dripping down the sides. When I was little my mother would never let me have any type of sugar for breakfast because I would get too hyper. She thought I worked well through the day with protein and fiber in my diet instead.

"Sugar, mother?" I said as I looked up from my plate.

"You are a young women now, so I think you can handle a little sugar in your breakfast." She said with a smile. I savored every single bite of that cinnamon roll. It was like heaven on a shining white plate. After a few hours of constant arranging, my parents made me go get ready for the party. They offered to finish everything else for me, in which I gladly allowed them they could do. I sat at my vanity looking at myself in the mirror. I hadn't done anything to my hair that morning, so I knew this would take a while to get it up to party standards. I was so nervous for this entire event that I couldn't even begin to do anything with my hair. My hands would shake to the point that everything I did with it would fail.

"Everything okay, Macy?" My mother said as she walked into my bedroom.

"Just having some cosmetic trouble." I told her. She took the hairbrush out of my hand and started brushing through my tangly locks.

"Mother, can you help me with getting ready? I'm afraid I'm too nervous to complete the task by myself." I said with a laugh. She agreed and started fixing my hair. After an hour or so of work, I was all ready to go. As I looked out of my window I could see all of the guests starting to arrive, and that only made my stomach hurt worse. I took a deep breath and paced around the room.

"Don't worry, you will be just fine, Macy." I heard a voice say. I saw my dad standing in the doorway watching me.

"What if I trip down the staircase? Or what if I mess up a dance? Or what if I-"

"So what if you do do all these things? You pick yourself up and move on." He said. He walked over to me and stooped down to get on my eye level.

"I wanna see you be brave tonight, Macy." He said with a smile. Most children say that they are a 'daddy's girl' or a 'mother's girl', but I was quite different. I was just as close to one parent as I was to the other. I would do anything for my father, and right now, the last thing that I wanted to do was let him down. I grabbed my matching gloves off of my vanity, and followed my father down to the ballroom. I was instructed to wait in the hallway until I was properly announced, and this was probably the part that I was most fearful of. All eyes would be on me, and any flaw that I possessed would be visible.

"It is a great honor and privilege to have every guest present this evening. It gives me great pleasure to welcome the birthday girl to the party, Princess Macy." My father announced. The crowd gave a round of applause, and I slowly glided out into the light. I could hear Fairy Godmother's words in my head about being graceful, but getting the job done quickly. I walked down the steps as light as a feather, but as fast as I could at the same time. Everybody's eyes met mine as my shoe came down on the tile floor. My parents were smiling at me, and I swore that I thought I saw a tear in my mother's eye. I went over and stood in front of them to face the crowd. I thought it interesting to see the faces that some people had. My father motioned for another dance, and I turned around to look at them.

"Father? Why are some of these people giving me funny faces?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, some of these people haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby, so you definitely do look different." He said. My father went to the other side of the ballroom to talk to some of his friends, and I stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"Honey, go on! This is your party. Go mingle with some people!" She urged me. As I was about to respond she was swooped away by some of the other women at the party. I awkwardly walked through the dancing couples to get something to drink.

"So you're just gonna stand here by all by yourself? At your own party?" A voice said to me. I put down my drink and turned around to face a tall, light brown-headed boy standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I said.

"Actually you do." He replied with a charming smile.

"I'm afraid I don't." I replied as I grabbed my drink and took another sip.

"Macy, it's me! It's Robbie! We used to be best friends when we were young." He said. I thought back in my mind, but I had never heard the name mentioned to me before.

"Well, to jog your memory, how about a dance?" He said. I was surprised, but I sat down my drink and took his hand anyway. Everyone cleared to the sides of the ballroom to make room for us. I started to say something to everyone, to tell them that they didn't have to move, but Robbie stopped me.

"Why are they all moving away from us?" I asked him.

"This dance is a tradition for every princess at their sixteenth birthday, they're suppose to do that." He said.

"Well, thank you for keeping me from embarrassing myself." I said as he spun me around.

"Anything for an old friend." He said. I knew that there had to be something that I didn't remember, and when the dance was over, my mother remembered before I did.

"Oh, Robbie! I am so glad that you came! It seems like ages since we have seen you!" She exclaimed as she gave him a hug. Robbie excused himself to go to the restroom and I took my mother aside.

"How do we know him? He says we used to be best friends and I don't remember anything." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes...yes you knew him very well." She said.

* * *

**Well, that is chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to R and R and follow/favorite! That is all for today! Until next time my dears :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic day! Here is chapter 7 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I was completely clueless. Who was this boy that seemed to know me? My mother had given me no clues about who this mystery person was, but I was going to find out one way or another. I took my mother onto the terrace and asked her straight all of my questions.

"Mother, you must tell me who this person is. I am going to look like a fool if I don't understand any of the memories he brings up." I told her.

"Alright, calm down dear. When you turned three we had a big party to celebrate. Along with the party we invited guests from all over the kingdom, and Robbie and his family were one of them. You spent most of the party playing with him, and when the party ended, it was difficult to tear you two apart. You were best friends up until you were five. That's when your grandmother became more of a threat and we kept you out of the village." She explained.

"Well why does he remember all of this and I don't remember any of it" I asked her.

"Maybe he was more fond of those memories than we thought. Plus, he was five when you were three, so he might remember more of it all anyway." She said. I told her to tell him that I was in the bathroom as well if he came back before I did. I picked up the skirts of my dress and ran to my bedroom. There was an old brown box in my closet full of portraits done for the family. I wondered if there would have been any in there of Robbie and I considering of how close we used to be. I took out portrait after portrait looking for the one I wanted, but I hadn't found anything after a few minutes.

"There has to be something in here." I said out loud even though I knew no one could hear me. After I had pulled the last portrait out I was disappointed.

"I think this is what you are looking for." A voice said from behind me. I got up off my knees and turned around. There Robbie stood in my bedroom doorway, holding a very small picture, small enough to fit in a pocket. I slowly walked over to him and took the picture from his hand.

"My parents gave it to me before I came tonight. They thought it might jog your memory some." He said. The portrait was splotchy, obviously painted in a hurry, and faded, showing its age. I could make out two figures, sitting side by side, one taller and more masculine than the other. The other playing gracefully with a doll.

"Wait a minute, so you knew that I probably wouldn't remember you?" I asked as I handed the picture back to him.

"I knew you wouldn't remember me. First of all, I was the only one who had this picture. There was not another one painted. Second I knew your parents would probably not talk about me very much after they kept you away from the village." He said. I was relieved to know that I wouldn't have to hide my lack of remembrance from now on. He walked over to my vanity, and sat the picture up in my mirror.

"Just because we lost all of those memories, doesn't mean we can't make new ones." He said as he turned to face me. We closed the door to my bedroom and walked out into the garden to get away from the noise of the party.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue." I answered as we went over the bridge that crosses the river. We spent the rest of the night questioning each other on simple things, from colors to food to hobbies.

"Did you enjoy your party, dear?" My mother asked as Robbie and I came back into the castle.

"It was wonderful!" I replied.

"Well you should get to bed, Macy. You look so tired!" She said. My parents went to bed themselves, and I was not far behind them.

"I'm so glad we have had this chance to be friends again. Can I see you again tomorrow?" Robbie asked as he grabbed my hands.

"I suppose!" I replied. He kissed me on the cheek and bid me goodnight. I looked around at the empty ballroom before me and felt comforted by the memories of the night, and, slowly, I walked up the staircase to my bedroom. I was exhausted, but too love struck to realize it. It wasn't long before I fell asleep with a bright smile on my face.

* * *

**Okay, yes, ridiculously short chapter. It was more of an informational chapter though to introduce you to Robbie. And yes, I did base Robbie off of Robbie Kay from Once Upon a Time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Emilia1987: Thank you very much for the compliments! Robbie is going to play a huge part in this story so you will get to see much more of him! So glad you liked it! Keep on readin' :)**


End file.
